The present disclosure relates generally to electrical storage drives, and more particularly to electrical storage drives in which memory is subject to wear from program/erase cycles. As electrical memory wears, a rate of readback errors increases. Error correction coding is known, however error correction coding usually has a long length in order to provide adequate error correction throughout a life of the memory. Use of a long length error correction code undesirably decreases an overprovisioned memory size and increases wear.
Aspects of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.